Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya
|- !Relatives: |Asami Tsuburaya (older sister) |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #C3FDB8; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Physical' |- ! width="100"|Gender: |Male |- ! width="100"|Hair color: |Dark brown |- ! width="100"|Eye color: |Black |- | colspan="2" style="color: rgb(255, 255, 255); vertical-align: middle; font-size: small; background-color: #C3FDB8"|'Statistics' |- !First appearance: |Manga: Chapter 17 Anime: Episode 1 |- ! |Chapters: 226 |- !Appearances: |Episodes: 224 Movies: 16 Specials: 1 Openings: 24 |- !Keyhole number: |Volume 12 |- | colspan="2" style="color: rgb(255, 255, 255); vertical-align: middle; font-size: small; background-color: #C3FDB8"|'Actors' |- !Japanese voice: |Ikue Otani Ai Orikasa (Ep. 425~436, Movie 10 |- !English voice: |Cynthia Cranz |} Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya (円谷光彦 ,Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko?), also known as Mitch Tennison in the Funimation dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya was a student in Teitan Elementary when Shinichi was enlisted into his class after he had been shrunk by the drug APTX 4869. Shortly afterwards, his classmates Ayumi and Genta had the idea of investigating an apparently haunted mansion, and they persuaded Conan to come along. When Mitsuhiko espressed his scepticism about supernatural hauntings, Genta forcefully 'persuaded' him to tag along as well. In fact, the haunting served as a cover-up for an old homicide case. Following its resolution, the foursome decided to stay together and form the nucleus of what would become the Detective Boys. It is later revealed that Mitsuhiko's parents are both teachers, and he has an older sister, Asami Tsuburaya (円谷 朝美 ,Tsuburaya Asami?), about ten years his senior. Personality Mitsuhiko enjoys reading science books and takes a scientific approach to problem-solving. He is a smart and well-read first-grader who believes that technology can solve most problems. It has been showed at numerous times that Mitsuhiko really likes to be prepared for any occasion. He enjoys studying scientific, historical and general subjects for his own interest and fun. This eventually allows him to provide useful insights whenever necessary. He's been (or felt) rewarded a few times for his knowledge. In one instance, Ayumi said how impressed she was after Mitsuhiko provided some precise historical facts behind the Ohashi House in Kurashiki, and he thought to himself with a big happy smile on his face: "I'm so glad I studied!". One of his other qualities is that he tends to be pro-active in many situations and think ahead of possible outcomes. For example, while the Detective Boys were trying to solve riddles they found in a Momotaro container in a small river in Kurashiki, a murder occurred which eventually led to the different codes to get burned. Conan, knowing that resolving those codes would lead to concrete proof as to who the murderer might be, was quite pleased when Mitsuhiko proudly announced that he took notes in his Detective Boys notebook "thinking that something like that could happen". Relationship analysis * ' Ai Haibara ' Mitsuhiko develops heavy romantic feelings for his classmate and fellow detective Ai Haibara. Ai uses his feelings to her advantage when she needs him to do something, but she also does admire his courage during missions the Detective Boys must perform and respects his feelings enough as not to be truly exploitative. * Ayumi Yoshida As the cheerful and innocent girl she is, Ayumi has attracted the romantic interests of her teammates Mitsuhiko and Genta, but she is blissfully unaware of that. Instead, her romantic feelings are set on Conan because of his intelligence and courage, making her view him as the person she can surely count upon. However, Conan views Ayumi as a good friend and nothing more, and her open flirting with him often incites feelings of outrage in Mitsuhiko and Genta. *Conan Edogawa Mitsuhiko's relationship with Conan is a bit of a two-faced matter. While he generally admires Conan for his intelligence, courage and expertise, he tends to become very jealous of him whenever Ayumi has set her romantic intents on Conan. *Genta Kojima Mitsuhiko and Genta are generally on very good terms with each other, and are mutually jealous of Conan whenever Ayumi decides to give him romantic attention. However, the two do not feel rivalry with each other, likely because Ayumi sees them both as friends. Name origin * Mitsuhiko's name comes from novelist Yasuo Uchida's reporter character Mitsuhiko Asami (浅見 光彦 ,Asami Mitsuhiko?). In the English Manga, his name is translated to Mitch Tsuburaya, and Mitch Tennison in the English anime. Gallery 019.png 800px-Mitsuhiko daydreams about Haibara Ai.jpg HaibaraAyumi Blushing.png Tumblr mffatvqLoS1refnego1 250.gif Tumblr mffatvqLoS1refnego3 250.gif Tumblr m6rtlb61mP1rtr76ao1 500.gif Mitsuhiko_Tsuburaya.png References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Detective Boys Category:Males Category:Characters